


With You

by the_fandom_life



Category: Actor - Fandom, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_life/pseuds/the_fandom_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets Lee. Adventures ensue. (AU- Lee and friends aren't actors, but rather just normal people)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Bar

I stood quietly in a corner of the bar, sipping very lightly of my first and only drink, despite being at the bar for over two hours. I searched the crowded room for my girlfriend and roommate Jess, who had somehow dragged me out of my comfortable bedroom for socialisation at this loud, claustrophobic bar. My eyes wandered around a sea of smiling and insignificant faces. My e/c orbs landed on her form, twenty feet away, laughing her loud and warm laugh with a tall muscular blonde that couldn’t keep his eyes off her exposed chest. I rolled my eyes and internally groaned. So typical it hurt. I refocused on my drink, occasionally sneaking a peek up at the faces around the bar. A few bodies were swaying to the barely audible music playing, attempting to match the beat. 

I watched a few men enter the bar, one short, with greying blonde short cropped hair, the next two much taller, with grins ear to ear and dark hair, and the last….. The last was gorgeous. He was taller than the dark haired smiling ones, with thick caterpillar eyebrows over light, beautiful eyes. He had a lighter shade of brunette hair than his friends, a smatter of stubble, as if he had forgotten to shave the past few days and a shy smile that was quickly picking up space on his face, as if one had told a joke. I couldn’t help but stare in awe.

He looked around the bar as if searching for someone, and when his wondrous eyes laid on me, I couldn’t help but stare back into them. His smile faded and was replaced with a delicate tilt of his head, and the right portion of his lip caught between his teeth, as if trying to think of something complex. I felt a sudden pull in my lungs for oxygen, and I realized I had forgotten to breathe. I panted, trying to appease the burn for air. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked away from the gorgeous man I desperately wanted to see more of. I internally groaned at myself, realizing just how much like a stupid schoolgirl I seemed like. I shook my head and looked down. 

My drink became the most interesting thing around me as I felt the heat make its unwelcomed stay on my cheeks. As the last drop disappeared, I looked back up, searching for the man and his friends. I spotted them at the bar, no doubt ordering drinks. I felt a churn in my stomach uncomfortably anchoring me to my spot. I knew I wanted to get another drink, but I couldn’t move. I clenched my jaw, swallowing thickly. I forced my legs into motion, to move forth towards bar. I glanced at the gorgeous man, making eye contact with one of his friends. His friend's eyes lit up and he turned Gorgeous guy and chattered something to him, striking forth a small smile and a blush from the gorgeous guy. I turned quickly back to the bar, where a tired bartender looked at me lazily. 

“Uh, Smirnoff on the rocks, please.” I asked hurriedly to the bartender. He raised his brows and grabbed the vodka, preparing the drink. He handed me a three inch glass, filled to the brim. I smiled at him, handing him a ready twenty. He smiled back, thankful for the tip. I turned promptly around, nearly bumping into something. No, someone. I looked up, ready to apologize, but my voice was caught in my throat. It was the gorgeous man from before. My eyes widened, blush returning.

I gazed into his delightful stare, my eyes dipping down a few times at his beautifully smiling lips. Seeing him this close, not but three inches from me, I realized he was tall; very very tall. I heard him laugh, a deep, vibrating sound that was pure music to my ears. I was in too deep, and I hadn’t even spoken to him. I felt my heart hit the floor, beating erratically. I cleared my throat and looked away. I was trying to form a legible sentence, and wondering how my chest had become so cold. 

I felt breath at my ear, and shivered from the unexpected feeling. “You’ve spilled some of your drink on your lovely Spock shirt….” a deep and pleasant voice filled my left ear. I looked down, low and behold, there was a few spatters on my chest, right above the design on my shirt. I felt my eyes widen and my ears go pink. I took a big, hasty gulp of my Smirnoff, downing all but a sip, set it down, and rushed past the gorgeous, alluring man in front of me, and bolted to the bathroom. 

With the sheer volume of the room I didn’t hear the bounding footsteps following me. I burst into the restroom, its bright light nearly blinding me as I hurried to the sink, accessing the problem upon my shirt. The spill was very noticeable on the light blue shirt. I pouted at the dark spots, looking around the bathroom. I smiled looking at the air-drying hand dryer. I lowered myself to fit the wet spots under the dryer, and pushing the button. 

The dryer roared to life, and was so loud I didn’t hear the squeak of the door opening, and I didn’t hear footsteps approaching me. I did in fact, hear the same sultry voice from before as it asked,

“Are you alright?” 

I nearly shrieked, jumping up, as if I hadn’t just been drying wet spots on my breasts with a button start hand dryer. I looked up, again only to find the same, gorgeous man staring down at me. 

“Ye-yes yes! I’m fine!” I choked out, staring up at the man before me. He let out a sigh of relief, his tense shoulders dropping back, as a sweet smile stretched its way across his beautiful face. 

“Good! I thought I had ruined your shirt, the way you tore away from the bar like that…” He laughed, again, and shit it was almost heavenly. 

“No, no, it wasn’t your fault. It was mine, I hadn’t been paying attention. If i had been more careful and not so hasty I wouldn't of almost bumped into you!” I gushed in response. The man raised a brow, eyeing me sort of strange. I felt tears of anxiety prick my eyes, and ashamed I looked down. Now, I thought, he thinks I’m a total weirdo. I felt a tear find its way to the rim of my eye, and I shut my eyes to stop it from cuing other tears to burst down my cheeks. A long finger found its way to my chin, pushing gently, a motion for me to lift my head. Which I complied with. I looked up into the man before me. 

He smiled softly. “It’s alright, it’s no big deal. I didn’t mean to upset you.” his lips twitched, and I found myself staring at them like some lovestruck schoolgirl. “My name’s Lee. What’s yours, beautiful?” 

I blushed at Lee’s words. “My name is… Y/N.” I looked away. “I’m far from anything beautiful….” I mumbled under my breath. Lee looked puzzled, like he was in thought, then his cheery, pretty smile rushed back. 

“Well, Y/N, would you be welcome to me buying you another drink? Seeing how I kind of caused you to spill your drink on yourself….” Lee gave me a sheepish lopsided grin and I couldn’t find it in me to say no. 

“I would love to.” I looked down at where the wet spots are. I judged how dry they were. Almost. I looked back to Lee and chewed my lip. “As long as it doesn’t get spilled on me.” I laughed. I winced internally at my laugh, I thought it was like a dying hyena. But when Lee smiled a toothy grin laughed with me, that thought shrank away. 

I followed Lee out of the ladies room, earning a few odd glances from a few people around. He put a large, warm hand against the small of my back. I smiled to myself at the comforting touch. Once we reached the bar, Lee flagged the bartender who promptly walked over, with his unenthusiastic stare. Lee ordered two beers and the bartender delivered. Lee grabbed them, handed him a bill, and turned around to me, smiling. He nodded his head to an empty booth and raised a thick eyebrow. I nodded a ‘yes’ and we walked over to the booth. 

Settling in, Lee slid one of the beers towards me and I smiled at him, a silent ‘thank you’ of sorts. Lee returned the gesture, then popping the top off of his beer, taking a sip. I chewed my lip, studying him. He seemed to be doing the same. His mouth opened to say something, but three sudden voices interrupted. 

“LEE! Heyyy, we’ve been looking for you!!!!” A pleasant, English accent partially slurred. Lee and I turned to see his three friends from before, all tipsy. 

Lee smiled brightly. “Hey, guys, meet Y/N.” Lee then proceeded to gesture to me. I went a little bit red and smiled shyly at his friends. They looked at me puzzled, then they smiled, with wide mouthed, toothy grins. Lee turned to me. “Y/N, this is Richard, Luke, and Martin.” 

“Well, hello to all of you.” I looked down at my beer, feeling awkward. Luke, who had been the one to speak first, casually slid into the booth, on the side I was on. A husky voice said a Hello quietly to me. I smiled nervously at him, and looked up at Le, who was shoved into the wall of the booth, the two others occupying the rest of the space of the seat. I suddenly felt that my situation was better. Much, much better. 

“We were going to follow you over to Y/N, was it, but then you both bolted elsewhere, off by yourselves.” Luke said with a wink aimed at me. I looked down and blushed a little. I shyly looked up at Lee, who was just as flustered. 

“I mean, Lee you’re quick, but fuck.” Richard said, laughing to himself. Lee looked to be a tomato. “Talk about speed in the bedroom..” 

I cleared my throat. “All that happened was that Lee helped me clean up my shirt, after our previous interaction caused a little spill.” I shrugged. “No hanky-panky.” I smiled at the group, and everyone laughed at my word choice.

“Hanky-panky? Really, Y/N? You’re supposed to be helping me, not making my only defense look twelve…..” Lee laughed, teasing. I raised a brow, getting more comfortable with the conversation. 

“Oh, really?” I looked at him, deciding what to attack him with. His friends waited for the upcoming burn. “If I’m twelve, then that makes you the kind of person who buys a drink for minors.” Richard chuckled.

“And flirt with minors….” he laughed low. Lee shook his head and took a drink of his beer, smiling. 

“Damn, you all found me out!” Lee joked. He turned to me, “I’m sorry I called you twelve, it wasn’t very nice..” 

“Thank you.” I picked up my forgotten beer and attempted popping the top off. Luke, who was next to me, snatched the beer from me, and easily prying the top off. He took a swig before handing it back. I shook my head. I attempted to not drink too much of the tingling liquid. I scanned the room, looking for Jess. When I couldn’t find her, I felt my eyes roll. She had taken the guy back to our apartment… or stumbled back on her own. Either way, I couldn’t return to my comfortable for at least another hour. 

Lee noticed my deep eyeroll. He raised a brow. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s fine. My roommate, who dragged me here, is either having drunken-” Richard and Martin stood to talk to others, Luke listening to the conversation,”-.... well, you know. Or she somehow drunkenly stumbled back to our apartment.” Luke nodded, Lee began to silently giggle. I half smiled and shrugged. "Either way, I'm stranded here, or I get to deal with my roommate while she's drunk." 

"Well, you're in QUITE the predicimate, eh?" Lee looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I laughed. My phone buzzed, a message from my roommate. I checked it, it was her telling me that she needed my help, because she'd lost her key. I sighed. 

"Speak of the devil, these have been a great fifty minutes, but now I have to go. My friend needs me to save the day." I said, taking a drink from my beer. Luke stood, to let me out of the booth. 

"Can I have your beer?" Luke smiled a goofy smile, and I complied, nodding. Lee stood up as well. He walked with me to the exit, then outside, to make sure I left okay. We stood outside the bar, awkwardly. 

I piped up. "I'll- I'll see ya around." I smiled at him. Lee looked back, smiling. 

"I promise not to spill your drink on you next time." Lee and I both laughed. I chewed my lip. "Bye, Y/N, see you later." 

"See ya, Lee." I turned, and walked to my car. I got in, and slowly put my seat belt, and slowly started my ignition. I looked over, Lee still standing outside the exit. I chewed my lip more as I pulled out of the space I wasin. I took one last glance before I exited the parking lot, making my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like random inserts of Benedict Cumberbatch, because I sure do.

I felt that I should have stayed the entire ride back to my apartment. The whole ordeal made me think deeply about the opportunities I had missed by answering Jess' call for help, so to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of this fic, if you like it or have any suggestions let me know (: This is my first, commited fic with multiple chapters so please do not kill me


End file.
